This invention relates in general to safety belt retractors of the emergency locking type having a safety belt wound upon a spool biased by belt retraction biasing means toward a belt stored condition and more particularly to such belt retraction biasing means which provide for a reduced belt tension or "low tension zone" affect on the safety belt when placed in use. In the prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,646 an emergency locking type safety belt retractor is provided with belt tension relieving means wherein the retraction spring is blocked against biasing the spool in a belt rewind direction in response to a belt protraction, retraction and then protraction movement. I have considered it desirable to provide such a belt tension reducing means for safety belt retractors but where the belt manipulation to effect the reduced tension condition is more simply accomplished and wherein means may be provided for applying a reduced tension upon the belt when it is placed in use to maintain the belt relatively taut and avoid a loose belt condition.
I have found that it would be desirable to provide a reduced tension retraction means for emergency locking type safety belt retractors wherein a friction clutch means is employed for controlling application of a belt retraction biasing means which provides for a simply manufactured and easily operated safety belt retractor construction.